Take my Lips
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [SagaxCamus, UA]Eh intentado hasta el cansancio de hacerte saber la verdad con palabras. No creo que exista mucha diferencia al hacerlo de otra forma con mis labios [POV, One Shot]


_Desde hace mucho que quería escribir un SagaxCamus… y al fin lo hice! xD… se lo debo a mi sis Lady Diamond y a mi tía Sahel que escriben tan lindo, sin olvidar a mi kerida mamy Sca nOn_

_En fin o.o… yo sé que esto no le llegue absolutamente en nada a sus perfectas creaciones; pero bueno n.nU… haber que les parece _

_**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno_

**Take my lips**

**_POV of Saga:_**

Nos conocemos desde hace tanto. Crecimos juntos, por así decirlo. Yo siendo más alto y aún mayor que tú; admirándote sin que lo supieras. Ya que el hecho de ser tan inteligente, amable y casi perfecto, es un suceso que ha logrado ponerme a tu completa merced.

Sé que te parecerá raro el que yo lo diga, incluso el simple pensar que lo siento; más no lo consigo evitar. Tendría que negarme a mi mismo que no puedo sentir, para negar que te pueda amar.

Lo extraño es que no logro confirmar este sentimiento dentro de mí. Es absurdo y extraño, muchísimo más cuando solo tengo las bases; pero no tengo las pruebas que logren comprobar estas meras suposiciones mías sobre lo que siento por ti.

Hoy te parecerá extraño, con mayor razón si te lo pido. Necesito que me concedas un favor transformado en el deseo desesperado de mi corazón, para lograr comprobar algunas dudas sobre los raros efectos que produces en mí ser.

Miro tu perfil permaneciendo sentado a tu lado. No logro adivinar lo que por tu mente esta pasando, o lo que si quiera lees en ese libro colocado sobre tus piernas, que tanto ah adsorbido tu atención, consiguiendo que no te des cuenta de lo embelezado que me tienes. Carraspeo para llamar tu atención, no logrando el resultado que esperaba puesto que tú sigues con la mirada aún en las blancas páginas o mejor dicho, en el texto del libro. No quiero tocarte, hacerlo sería provocar en mí una descarga o alguna reacción a la que no deseo ser sometido por ninguna manera; pero no pienses por ello que la sensación me desagrada, es todo lo contrario. Lo que deseo es pedirte el favor antes de hacerlo.

-"Camus…"- Te llamo suavemente, como si no deseara que a tus oídos llegaran el sonido de mi voz. Levantas un poco la vista y consigues mirarme desprendiéndote de las gafas que llevabas puestas para tu lectura

-"Dime"- Sonríes cerrando el libro. Ahora deseo que mi corazón deje de golpear con tal fuerza dentro de mi pecho por unos minutos, para obtener como resultado el escuchar mis propias palabras; puesto que el tono en el que ahora late, es tan elevado que me cuesta trabajo escuchar otra cosa. Tu mirada insistente y desconcertada, hacen que mi mente vuelva a enfocarse en lo que deseo pedirte, anhelando que no te asustes ni mucho menos te sorprendas por la pericón que estoy a punto de hacerte. Pero eres mi amigo, no puedo acudir con nadie más a demandar semejante favor… además de que este nerviosismo y ansías solo son producidas por ti, y ninguna otra persona en el mundo podría resolver las dudas que acongojan a mi corazón con tal claridad

Mi puño se cierra, siendo llamado a mis labios y carraspear, dirigiendo de nuevo mi atención hacia a ti que me miras sumamente extrañado.

-"Tengo que decirte algo"- Las palabras que salen de mis labios, tienen un tono lleno de preocupación. Es que no sé como reacciones cuando sepas lo que tengo que contarte, es algo que acaba de pasarme; sin embargo, no imaginé que se debía a la relación que mantenía contigo, mucho menos que te amara como estoy seguro lo hago.

Tu entrecejo se frunce. Tu mente te dice que algo no anda bien conmigo. Lo sabes. Me conoces y lo sé.

Pero la pregunta es ¿Me conozco lo suficientemente como para asegurar que tendré el valor de pedírtelo?

-:-:-:-:-:-

**_POV Of Camus:_**

Eres mi amigo y te aprecio. Hay veces en que con solo mirar dentro de tus verdes y resplandecientes ojos, parecidos en belleza a esmeraldas; puedo saber lo que piensas o lo que te pasa…

Justo como ahora.

Miro directamente dentro de tus pupilas, leyendo con basta claridad el que algo te atormenta. Sé que quieres decírmelo. No por cuestión de nada interrumpiste mi lectura con esa voz queda llena de preocupación. Sin embargo, creo que yo estoy más seguro de que lograras sacar de tus labios esa duda, de lo que tú estas por lograr decírmelo

¿Es algo tan malo, que temes ante mi posible reacción?

¿Acaso no somos amigos de tantos años para que olvides tu miedo?

Sin proponérmelo eh suspirado, casi con decepción ante el hecho de que desconfíes de mi. Me duele pensarlo Saga, en verdad que sí, puesto que pensé que me conocías. Aunque si regreso mis ojos a tu mirada, descubro que no es el miedo a mi lo que te tiene así… es más que nada el temor a ti mismo y a no saber como hacerlo

-"Nada malo va a pasar"- Te digo a modo de reconfortarte. Mis labios se curvean en una sonrisa sincera, tratando de que tú dejes ese reciente miedo y hables de una vez.

Con cierta duda, observo como tu boca se mueve un par de veces sin lograr gesticular el más leve murmullo. Tus manos juegan en el aire un par de veces, calmándose unos instantes después en tu regazo, mostrándote como derrotado por no lograr decirlo.

Una leve sonrisa acompaña ahora a mi semblante. No quiero ver esa frustración en tu cara, no la soporto; debo hacer algo para que rompas con ese silencio que parece matarte.

-"Saga"- Te llamo. Tus ojos que antes se habían bajado a contemplar el piso, me miran de nuevo con un cierto destello de tristeza. Yo te sonrió tratando nuevamente de reconfortarte, ya que odio verte triste… no lo soporto –"¿Tienes algún problema?"- Te pregunto. Ahora tu rostro adquiere un color casi carmín; me cuestiono el motivo de que eso sucediera. El silencio que ahora has impuesto entre nosotros, no solo es el de palabras, incluso tus ojos se niegan a permitir que lea en ellos lo que te ocurre. Vuelvo a suspirar, aunque esta vez no sepa el motivo de mi propia reacción

-"Si"- Respondes cuando yo me daba por vencido. Sé que me alegra el hecho de que decidieras abrirte de nuevo conmigo; más no puedo mostrarme satisfecho si tú te encuentras afligido. Mi curiosidad se ha vuelto mayor. Y no es hasta después de un lapso de breves instantes, que me atrevo a volver a cuestionarte

-"¿Son tus padres?"- Tus ojos se apartan de nuevo de faz, concentrándose en otro punto desconocido para mí. La única respuesta que obtengo de ti, es el movimiento que tu cabeza ha hecho en un ademán de negación. Ahora estoy más que preocupado sin que me des una clara contestación, solo dudas y reacciones que me desconciertan. En mi cerebro se formulan tantas preguntas, todas ellas con la única respuesta que se resume en tu nombre

Anhelo que esa tristeza desaparezca de tu mirada; pero deseo más que nada que vuelvas a mí tus ojos…

Por favor, mírame de nuevo, háblame, lo que sea; pero no permites que los latidos acelerados de este órgano vital, cesen un instante. Ya que sin que tú lo sepas, mi corazón vuelca de emoción cuando alguno de tus gestos es dirigido hacia este, tu siempre amigo

Y aún peor. Lo que no ni siquiera sospechas, es el gran secreto que mi corazón custodia

-:-:-:-:-:-

_**POV Of Saga:**_

No quiero verte.

Mentira. Si deseo hacerlo. La cosa que más aprecio de mi ser y agradezco a los dioses por otorgarme, es este par de ojos verdes que pueden mirarte e idolatrarte.

Mis labios de nuevo se mueven, mis puños son apretados con más fuerza, forzándome a armarme de valor. Mi rostro se gira de nuevo hacia a ti, encontrando en tu cara una bella sonrisa, demostrándome de nueva cuenta que este sentir mío no es solo amistad

-"Si no quieres hablar ahora…"- Tratas de decirme. Mi cabeza se mueve en forma negativa. Tiene que ser ahora… tiene que ser ya. Mis labios dejan escapar un suspiro, mis piernas me ayudan a ponerme en pie sin apartar mis ojos de los tuyos para no perderme nada de ti, ni siquiera el momento en que vuelves a parpadear con tu mirada desconcertada. Tus mejillas adquieren un tono sonrosado al que imitan las mías, cuando tomo tus manos para hacerte levantar de la banca donde hasta ahora hablábamos.

Somos amigos de tantos años, nos apreciamos por el simple hecho de siempre haber estado juntos

¿Acaso no es eso más que suficiente?

¿No es hora de olvidar las dudas tejidas como telarañas en mi mente?

-"Yo…"- Balbuceo. El tono rojizo en tu cara no ha disminuido, ni siquiera te has apartado de mí. Mis labios hormiguean, mi estomago cosquillea y siento náuseas. Tus labios han dejado al descubierto una fina y larga línea de blancas perlas; más no sonríes, aún dejas que yo note el desconcierto en tu faz. –"Camus, quiero pedirte un…"- Mi lengua se traba, siento como se ha endurecido negándose a formular más palabras al contacto con mi paladar. Nuestros ojos siguen mutuamente conectados, lo mismo nuestras manos. Y por alguna razón sospecho, que si mi corazón no latiera tan fuerte como lo hace, podría oír el tuyo al mismo tono. Los labios que poseo son apretados en un mordisco, calmando sus terribles ansías de posarse suavemente sobre los tuyos; es tan difícil contenerse, sobre todo cuando tú no haces nada para que no se vean tan apetecibles.

-"¿Qué quieres de mi Saga?"- Me preguntas mirando mis labios. Parecerá de locos y mira que yo lo estoy por ti; pero percibo cierta tensión en tu voz y deseo en tus pupilas al mirarme

¿Será solo mi imaginación?

¿Es posible que ambos deseemos lo mismo en estos instantes?

-"¿Prometes no molestarte conmigo?"- Te pregunto sonriendo con cierto y merecido nerviosismo. Tú frunces levemente el entrecejo, no molesto, solo extrañado ante mi pregunta, sin dejar que una sonrisa se asome por tus labios

-"Sabes de sobra que jamás lo haría. Eres muy importante para mi como para andarme enojando contigo"- Tus palabras han conseguido que mi corazón vuelque de alegría, que mis manos aprieten las tuyas en forma de agradecimiento y que sonría con mayores ganas todavía que las del simple hecho de mirarte a la cara. Puedo sentir como dentro de mi estomago la sensación de cosquilleo crece, aunque no es desagradable me resulta extraño.

-"Bien, entonces te lo diré"- Tengo la ligera sospecha que esa voz no fue mía, sonó tan diferente a como suelo ser: más segura, más calmada. Quizá se debe a que soy otro cuando estoy contigo, tú causas raros efectos en mi… es más, cuando permaneces conmigo no soy dueño de mi mismo

No lo soy porque te pertenezco.

-"Eres mi amigo desde tanto. Junto a ti eh compartido tristezas, alegrías y enojos…"- Una pequeña risa se escapa de tus labios, haciéndome sonreír –"Ahora quiero compartirte el más grande secreto de mi corazón…"

Quizá la breve pausa que eh hecho te este desconcertando. Solo quiero embelezarme una vez más contigo, antes de que me digas ahora y para siempre, que no quieres verme más…

-:-:-:-:-:-

**_POV Of Camus:_**

No comprendo como me siento. Desconcertado no es, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. Frustrado podría ser la palabra que rebusco en mi diccionario, sin resultados positivos. Creo que me encuentro ansioso

¿Y como no estarlo si me estas tomando de la mano?

Digo, a penas si logro poner atención a lo que dices. Obtengo con mis ojos ver tus labios moverse, yo te sonrió y trato de repasar lo que dices, no consiguiendo comprender algunas cosas o pretendiendo que a mis oídos han llegado mal; ya que eh imaginado escuchar que planeabas tal vez revelarme un secreto de tu corazón

Estoy equivocado ¿Verdad?

No, tus labios han dejado de moverse, incluso tus ojos están reclamando una atención que no había puesto en ellos, por solo contemplar la boca tuya que tanto se me antoja besar.

-"Camus… yo…"- Noto cierto temblor en tu voz. Saga habla de una vez, estoy por perder la paciencia y cometer una locura –"Creo que…"- Dilo, te lo suplico. –"Tú me…"- Todo me tiembla, lo puedo percibir.

Termina de hablar y devuélveme la cordura.

Tarda más y sabrás lo que son las consecuencias

-:-:-:-:-:-

_**POV Of Saga:**_

Perdóname. Hay veces en que me desconozco a mi mismo. Eh intentado hasta el cansancio de hacerte saber la verdad con palabras. No creo que exista mucha diferencia al hacerlo de otra forma con mis labios

No quiero abrir mis ojos. Lo juro. Hacerlo sería matarme a mi mismo.

Acabo de tomar tus labios como míos a falta de palabras, esperando que así comprendas lo que trataba de decirte sin lograrlo. Si mi lengua se niega a hacerlo con mi paladar, que lo haga entonces con el tuyo.

Comprendo a la perfección que mi reciente acción te dejara estático. Y solo te pido por lo más sagrado para ambos (nuestra amistad) que no me lastimes con tu rechazado.

Me dolerían más tus miradas y palabras llenas de odio, que una y mil bofetadas en el rostro

-:-:-:-:-:-

**_POV Of Camus:_**

Apártate de mí, te lo imploro con el corazón. Permítele a mis pulmones tomar un poco de aire para que fluya hasta mi cerebro y pueda reaccionar ante lo que acabas de hacer.

Quiero gritar, anhelo sentir, deseo un poco más de ti.

¿Pero que más puedo pedir, si me estas demostrando ser dueño de ti?

Ahora que consigo cerrar mis ojos y lograr percibir las suaves caricias que tu exquisita boca provoca en la mía, pienso claramente en lo que debo hacer:

Alejarte de mi, seria la muerte…

Besarte, se convertiría en mi delirio

¿Cómo le hago para amarte sin que te conviertas en mi obsesión?

No quiero pederte, tampoco ganarte. Preferiría morir antes que lastimarte. Tomaré tus labios como míos, te guardaré en un rincón de mi corazón y te atesoraré por siempre, antes de embriagarme por completo con el sabor de los labios tuyos, con los que ahora deleito los deseos míos más profundos

-:-:-:-:-:-

_**POV Of Saga:**_

Mis ojos cosquillearon sin remedio a que lágrimas brotaran de ellos. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de morirse sin tu respuesta.

Y ahora que me besas, soy yo quien no sabe como reaccionar ante tu acción, logrando nuevamente el comprobar que estoy a tu entera disposición.

Tus labios han logrado demostrarme que eres tan mío como lo soy tuyo. Las manos que reposan sobre mi pecho (con una de ellas al mismo nivel que mi propio corazón), me dan la impresión de que buscan algo más que solo un apoyo para besarme

Te amo como a nadie. Quisiera saber de cual de todos los dioses, fue la maravillosa idea de poner a un ángel tan espléndido como tú en mi camino, y agradecérselo con creces.

Me separo un momento de ti. Tu nariz se encuentra pegada donde momentos antes tus manos reposaban, tus brazos rodeando ahora mi cintura y los míos abrazándote por arriba de tus extremidades, con el mentón poyado en la coronilla de tu cabeza.

El viento suave complace mis matizadas mejillas de rubor, con una leve caricia. El fresco me hace bien. Ahora ya no me siento preocupado, incluso descubro que el paraíso se encuentra más cerca de lo que yo especulaba

¿Y sabes qué?

Ni siquiera me preocupa el decírtelo de una forma más directa y con palabras, puesto que sé también, que mirándote a los ojos directamente como ahora lo hago, tú leerás claramente lo que anhelo decirte desde el fondo de mi alma…

"Lo mucho que te amo"

**FIN**

_Muy simple o.o… ya lo sé –o-… k nadie me lo repita ToT_

_Quería hacer uno más largo; pero tengo muchos fics inconclusos 9.9… quizá algún día, cuando me guste algo de lo que escribo, me anime a hacerlo xD_

_Kisses, gracias por leerme y espero que fuera de su agrado. _

_P.D. Curiosamente acabo de encontrar una canción de Luis Miguel que describe lo mismo que escribí en este fic o.o… se llama "Dímelo en un beso"_


End file.
